


Temperate

by setrevuo



Series: 28-day ficlet writing challenge [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, M/M, Summer Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23486905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setrevuo/pseuds/setrevuo
Summary: Hyungwon was having a perfectly fine day when the new neighbor drops by unannounced.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Minhyuk
Series: 28-day ficlet writing challenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686037
Kudos: 17





	Temperate

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - SUN: write about that orb in the sky keeping us alive.

To Hyungwon, temperature was an emotion. 

Room temperature was contentment. Under his weighted blanket, joy. The first of the autumn breeze signaling the end of the good ol’ days, sadness. Getting his socks wet and shivering in his boots, despair. The one time he forgot his gloves and had to walk home in the bitter winter storm, desolation.

But basking in the summer sun, dozing off for hours on end, was absolute bliss.

A shadow presently blocked those divine rays, forcing his eyes open.

“Oh my  _ god _ , that’s  _ such _ a good idea.”

He squinted up at the talking halo. A random guy that could probably be fined for trespassing was standing smack dab in the center of his front yard, hands on his hips.

Hyungwon grunted, a sound that even a lower primate could understand to mean,  _ thank you, but no thank you _ . It seemed to fly over this particular primate’s head, however.

“I’m Minhyuk, by the way. Just moved in across from you and to the right, two houses over. The one with the plastic flamingos, number 1103? That’s me.”

The guy acted incredibly proud of his taste in lawn ornaments. Hearing no response from Hyungwon, he hardly let a beat go by before continuing his monologue.

“Yeah, I heard this was a nice neighborhood. All friendly and quiet and stuff. I could use some of that, ya know?”

That was a rhetorical question meant for relationships of at least the casual workplace acquaintances level. Whereas these two, well. Let’s just say Hyungwon  _ was _ planning on getting to that workplace level. That is, if the workplace were a courtroom and this Minhyuk guy was getting his ass fined for disruption of peace.

“I was actually unpacking when I saw you through my window-” 

Casual alarm bells of a misdemeanor case turning into a felony rang in Hyungwon’s head.

“-and I was like,  _ damn _ , why can’t that be me right now? And I was like, well, why can’t it? So yeah, I’m gonna totally take you up on this idea and join you. You have a spare lounge chair? You know what, I’ll just bring my beach towel. Stay right there!”

So, Hyungwon had some choices right now. 

One: He could run inside, away from the sun and all the happiness it brings, and possibly never stepping foot outside again for goodness knows how long. 

Or two: he could stay put, soak in all the love and warmth that summer had to offer, and consequently have his ears burned off from the incessant chatter of an actual fire hazard. 

It was a difficult choice. A choice involving sacrifice of the greatest magnitude. A choice of righteousness over the easy path, a choice of loyalty and devotion, a choice that will probably be penned into songs of pain and angst-

“Back! And I brought cola for the both of us!”

  
Okay, Hyungwon will put up with this guy for  _ one _ day. 


End file.
